Metal caskets are expensive because manufacturing and assembling the parts is labor intensive and also requires many manipulative steps to finish and trim the assembled unit to meet consumer satisfaction and acceptance. Normally steel, bronze or copper is utilized and the sides, ends, lid and bottom are stamped from sheet material and then pressed into the desired configuration. The sides, ends and bottom are welded together and the lid hinged and latched to the sides. The welds and joints are subjected to a grinding operation to enhance their appearance and then the sides, ends and lid are spray painted. The interior of the thusly formed shell is trimmed in one of many styles Obviously if any one of the assembly steps is eliminated or rendered more efficient the cost of manufacturing metal caskets could be significantly reduced.